


Red Ribbon

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kink goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

.

“Gene.”

“What?”

“GENE!”

“Need a bit more kip...”

“Wake up you stupid fuck!”

“Who the bloody hell d'you think you're talking to?”

“The fucking moron who—”

“Got a mouth like a fish wife—”

“THE FUCKING MORON WHO—”

“Fucked you?”

“Didn't though, did you?”

“What?”

“Got me hard enough to drive nails through a bloody board, tied my cock and balls up with red ribbon and then... fell asleep on me, fucking bastard!”

“...Bugger Tyler!”

“If you think for one fucking second that I'm going—”

“That's the last thing on me mind.”

“WHAT?”

“Have you _seen_ the colour of your cock?”

.


End file.
